


一篇海咖喱

by Cinta119



Category: takarazuka
Genre: F/F, References to Takarazuka Kagekidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinta119/pseuds/Cinta119
Relationships: TAKARAZUKA - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	一篇海咖喱

“rei，你今天是故意的吧？”mirio将rei抵在了玄关处，用嘴唇摩挲着rei的耳垂。  
“没…没有……那是下级生帮忙换衣服的时候，失误了……”rei抵着mirio的肩膀想要逃离，但是在狭窄的玄关，她无处可逃。rei周身都环绕着mirio的味道，mirio的气息也打在她的耳鬓处。一点一点地，消磨掉rei的理智。

“rei有那么多美丽的地方，都在那个场面展现出来了呢，这分明就是在勾引。”mirio的嘴依旧流连于rei的耳鬓，一点点向着脖颈舔弄啃食，在rei细长的颈部留下了一个淡淡的痕迹。而右手也渐渐向下，从rei的衣摆钻了进去，一把捏住了rei纤细的腰。  
“嗯…sayumi桑，不…不要……在上边留…留印子！”rei无力地推搡着，却无法让mirio停止动作。rei想逃，脚刚迈出去就被mirio用流连在腰间的手给推了回去。mirio空出来的左手，开始粗暴地解开rei的衬衫。没有给rei任何回旋的余地，在rei继续出声阻止的时候吻上了rei的唇。

rei被吻得找不到方向，也不再推拒，开始沉浸在mirio宛如惩罚一般，霸道地吻与爱欲里。rei开始变得一丝不挂，略带冰冷的墙壁触及rei的肌肤，使她不禁颤栗起来。mirio停下了绵长霸道的吻，悄悄退开了一点，欣赏着现在身上仅剩最重要的那块布料的rei。

rei感觉浑身因为mirio炽热的目光，开始燥热无比，又觉得现在自己这幅样子，羞耻到了头，便不敢对上mirio的视线。“rei真的是很漂亮呢，但是……我只希望我自己一个人看到rei最漂亮的时候。”说着，手抚上了rei胸前的凸起，丝毫不掌控力道的蹂躏，让rei有点吃疼。mirio的另一只手游走在rei的各个敏感带上，似有若无地挑逗着。“sa…sayumi桑……嗯…啊……”rei放在mirio肩上的手，滑向了mirio的腰，紧紧地环抱住了mirio，贴得更近了。

mirio顺势唇舌往下，含住了rei那娇嫩粉红的凸起，恶趣味地吮吸舔弄着，手已经到达了那个需要突破的地方。隔着那一层布料，但mirio清晰地感受到了里边的湿润和黏腻。rei抬起腰，难耐地蹭了蹭mirio的手。mirio的手伸进了rei的底裤，却不在向下，只是停留在小腹，恶意摩挲着。腿渐渐开始发软，即使抵着墙也有些站不住脚了。“sayumi桑……我…我站不住了……”mirio听到这句话，劣质地坏笑展现了出来。mirio让rei的右腿挎上自己的腰，依旧抵着玄关的墙。伸进了底裤的手继续向下，肆无忌惮地玩弄起那一块已经湿润得不行的花园。

已然找不到支点的rei，只能紧紧箍住mirio的的腰，凑近磨蹭着mirio在身下乱作为的手。“嗯……sayumi桑。”被刺激到敏感点的rei，不自觉地叫出了声。这时rei的腿又被放了下来，刚才还在动作的手也被miro抽了出来。已经欲火焚身的rei，用她那双被情欲润湿了的眼眸不解又难耐地看着mirio。mirio不做回答，只是带着一些蛮力将rei翻了个身，让rei背对了过去。随后拉下了rei的底裤，抬起rei的腰，让那一片湿润娇嫩的花园正对着她敞开。

“sa…sayumi桑？”rei无法看到mirio，不知道mirio到底接下来想干什么。  
“嗯……啊！”rei还在疑惑的时候，mirio的唇贴上了rei的背，咬出一个又一个暧昧的痕迹。又在丝毫不知会rei的情况下，塞了二指进入rei。刚进入，就被rei紧紧地咬住了，动弹不得。等到rei适应了手指的进入后，mirio开始动作了起来。没有以往的温柔，只有粗暴地进出，充满了欲望与惩罚。rei被快感与痛感双重夹击，开始还在顾忌着在玄关，过于大声会被邻居听到。在被mirio多加入一根手指撑开小穴，更深入后，再也无法保持清醒，抛开一切，发出了让mirio更想继续虐待她的声音。

rei的腰随着mirio的动作摆动着，主动抬高索取更多。抵着墙壁的手，开始无力地往下滑，mirio见状，用空出来的手撑住rei，在rei身下动作的手，加快了速度，一点也不拖泥带水地将rei送上了高潮。rei彻底支撑不住，摊坐在了地上，地板被rei的体液浸湿了一大片。喘着粗气的rei，转回头，仰视着mirio，祈求一般示意mirio将她抱起。“rei明天可得好好把衣服拉链拉好呀。我可不想我美丽的rei，被人看到那么多美丽的地方。”mirio蹲下，抚摸着rei背部那一个个粉红色的印记，说道。不知道是不是高潮之后过于敏感，rei被mirio抚摸得不禁打起了寒颤。

“呀！前……前辈你的背……”第二天，快速换装的时候，帮助rei换衣服的下级生，看着rei背上那一片暧昧无比的痕迹，惊呼道。  
“别大惊小怪的！快换衣服！”rei的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。而不远处的mirio听到对话后，则是意味深长地笑了起来。


End file.
